


诱惑 04

by Yasu_Ou



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), Kurayasu - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasu_Ou/pseuds/Yasu_Ou
Summary: ooc预警





	诱惑 04

小窗外的夜灯还泛着光。

大仓如从噩梦中惊醒，猛然坐起身时还惊魂未定，在恢复清醒时不自觉地看向了沙发。

闹钟显示的时间是凌晨四点。大仓掀开被子，看着沙发上安田安然熟睡的样子，便轻轻揉了揉他细软的头发。

淡蔷薇香飘进他的鼻腔，大仓眉头才逐渐舒展开来。

他又换上了休闲衫，从衣柜里翻出颜色古旧的夹克套上，戴上黑色鸭舌帽，将安田的手机揣进口袋里，换好鞋后迟疑了会儿，又把鸭舌帽脱下挂在玄关的衣帽架子上，悄然出了门。

天色才开始破晓，大仓无目的地绕了很远，在从未到达过的城市另一头停了车，走进一家咖啡店，随意点了菜单上的推荐套餐，在等待的过程中一直盯着窗外看。他莫名有点烦躁，于是点了一根烟。

大仓把咖啡喝光，早餐吃了几口，又用纸袋打包了一份回到车上，中间经过一个垃圾桶时顺手让手机滑了过去，动作流畅得像是预先彩排了十次一样。

接着他开车到小街的尽头等待着，直到看到一架黑色的轿车出现在后视镜上，车上下来两个人翻着那边的垃圾桶，顺利将安田的手机翻出来后，他才踩下离合回家。

 

回到家第一眼没看到安田让大仓紧张了一下。

他快速地翻开沙发上的小毯子，又快步走去掀开卫生间的帘子，甚至自己床上的枕头都被他掀开扔到地上。莫名的暴戾。

“大仓？”

书架旁边，缩成一团正在看书的安田，抬起头错愕地看着他。

大仓突然放松似的，他挠了挠头，一边在安田旁边席地而坐，一边把早餐的纸袋伸到安田眼前。

“三明治，吃吧。”

安田狐疑地接过纸袋，打开看了一眼又还给大仓。他歪了歪头，饶有兴趣地打量大仓。

“您怕我走了吗？”

大仓泄气地把纸袋放到一边。接着他又突然爆发一样掐住了安田的脖子，但他的神情像是在哀求。

“你会走吗？”

他并没有用力，安田轻轻拍了拍他就松开了。

“我还要上课。”

“你不用。”大仓说，“你已经请假了。还有你父母那边也没问题。”

“……原来如此、”

“你不害怕吗？”

“非常害怕，现在就想跑了。”

安田神色是真的有点害怕，他没有开玩笑。

大仓慢慢靠近他，他抬起手摸着安田后勃颈腺体的位置，轻轻地揉着。

“别怕。我不会伤害你。”

他身上逐渐散发出杜松子酒的味道，强大的Alpha信息素瞬间笼罩在安田的周围。安田抿了抿嘴，一只手拦在两人之间。

“大仓……先生？”

大仓覆上安田的嘴唇，像舔食甜品一样慢慢地品尝安田的味道。他从来没上过一个还未分化的Omega，但是他现在理智与情感都想直接完全占有安田。他懒得去思考这股冲动。他甚至因为安田是自愿跟着他来的而感到理所应当。

他能预感到，安田第一次发情期应该不久了，他身上无意识地散发着诱惑的香气，不太浓烈，只有像他这样敏锐的Alpha才能闻得到。而他本人还不自知地想和别人玩约炮的游戏。

太蠢了这个孩子。是那种从小被保护得太好，不知人心险恶的那种单纯的蠢。遇到自己可不是什么好事，大仓清楚自己并非好人，也不知给了安田什么错觉，竟然那么大胆地跟了过来。

但是安田还是推开了他。

“大仓……”

“这么怕？”

大仓将安田压在地板上，安田套着大仓的睡衣，更显得他愈发小个。大仓轻松一扯，衣服便脱了下来。

他一只手固定安田的下巴，又咬住他的嘴唇。

安田挣扎起来，大仓离开他的嘴唇时皱起眉。

“你不是想要这个才来的吗？”

“您昨晚说过不上未成……”

大仓没等他说完，又吻了上去。他伸出舌头卖力亲吻着，直到安田因为缺氧而挣扎着发出“嗯嗯”的呻吟。这已经是他温柔的极限了。

“那你想自己动吗？”

安田已经迷离得说不出话了，他喘着气，不知道该怎么回应。

“你会动吗？”大仓俯下身在他耳边轻声问。然后满意地看着安田的耳朵迅速变红，于是他接着沿脖颈一路吻下来，安田干燥的肌肤瞬间都染上了大仓的口水。小小粉嫩的乳头也在大仓的攻击下硬挺起来。大仓转眼间就将两人的裤子连同内裤都扒下，他肿胀的性器暴露在外。

安田立马红着脸别过了头。他刚想曲起双腿，就被大仓抬高放到了双肩上。他试着抠挖了下安田干涩的后穴……

“嗯呵。好可爱啊。”他轻笑了声，因为捕捉到了安田软趴趴的性器慢慢抬头的瞬间。

他邪魅一笑，揉捏了下安田的两颗睾丸，随后将手包裹住安田那根小小的性器，小东西在他的手里逐渐变大。

“太奇怪了。”安田撒娇似的口吻。

“怎么？”

安田摇了摇头，他觉得自己的身体太奇怪了，忍不住颤栗。性器在大仓手里一跳一跳的。他想他是刚刚被吻得缺氧而逐渐丧失了理智。所以才兴奋起来了。身体不受控制的感觉令他很没安全感。

他忍不住蹬腿，但又马上停住了。

大仓抚摸着安田的大腿根，然后低头一口含住了安田不停跳动的性器。。

“啊……”安田叫出了声音。双腿在大仓背上忍不住交叉收紧。

“太深了……”安田一开口，又忍不住发出呻吟，于是他说了一半便闭了嘴。

大仓快速地给安田身后抽查，安田哪里能受得了这股刺激，他气息逐渐加快，没几分钟便逐渐渗出乳白的液体。

“嗯……”

他的精液不多，又被大仓用力吸着，没一会儿就软趴趴地倒在了一边。

大仓抬起头来，俯下身去和安田面对面，他舔了舔嘴唇。

“小少爷，你真的太好吃了。”

然后他又开始和安田接吻。下半身夹在安田的大腿中间一边抽插，一边使劲拍拍安田的屁股，示意他夹紧一点。

安田委屈地渗出了一丝眼泪，但还是听话地夹紧双腿感受着大仓那根火热的东西时不时触碰到自己敏感的部位。

射精的欲望来得太快，大仓抱紧了安田，忍不住在安田细嫩的脖子间咬了咬。

射完后的性器并没有完全软下来，但是大仓见好就收。

“你听着。这种话我从没问过。”

大仓用词并不友好，但是他的语气并不强烈，或说其实挺温柔的。

“舒服吗？”

安田还没回过神一样，他已经能强烈地闻道大仓身上散发的信息素气味儿。他此时还有些晕乎乎的，虽然没发情，也已经情动了。

“嗯。”他害羞地应了声，虽然没经验，他也明白刚刚那样的只能算前戏，至于为什么停下了……

他有点欲求不满地爬到大仓身上，却没想到被大仓抱着放到一边。

“我去上班。”大仓弹了弹他的额头，“晚上带你去个地方。”

“我可要回家了。”安田拉过一件衣服盖住又逐渐抬头的下体，笃定地说。

“不，你可舍不得走。”

大仓起身走去了浴室。

“为什么？”

“因为你注定要成为我的Omega。”

大仓的声音从浴室里幽幽地传了出来。


End file.
